Little Pieces
by recklessanatomy
Summary: After the death of her ex-husband, Maura Isles has custody of her two young children. She quickly realizes she needs extra help while raising them and hires a young Italian, Jane Rizzoli, as their live-in nanny.
1. Chapter 1

**Author: recklessanatomy**

 **Title: The Nanny**

 **Pairing: Maura/Jane**

 **Rating: M**

 **Summary: After the death of her ex-husband, Maura Isles has custody of her two young children. She quickly realizes she needs extra help while raising them and hires a young Italian, Jane Rizzoli, as their live-in nanny.**

 **Disclaimer: The characters in this story belong to the creators of Rizzoli and Isles. No infringement intended.**

 **A/N: Some of you may have noticed that I deleted the original story. I was very unhappy with the style of writing I was using and decided to redo the majority of it. I'm sorry for the confusion and hope that all of you enjoy it as many have before. The italics show when someone is thinking to themselves and the bold is texting. If you have twitter don't forget to follow me dorkthea.**

* * *

"What?!" Jane practically yelled into the phone.

"Wow, Janie. Clearly you have just woken up. And on the wrong side of the bed I might add." Angela chuckled and teased her daughter.

"Damn it, Mom! I just woke up and I'm not in the mood for this. What did you want?" Jane snapped at her mother and flipped to bury her face into her pillow.

"I was talking with a doctor at work today when she came into the café. She's looking for a live-in nanny for her two children and I told her that you would be perfect for the job." Angela offered the young Italian a soft smile, even though she couldn't see it.

"Ma, I can get my own job. Why can't you just keep your nose in your own damn business?" Jane was clearly frustrated and too tired to deal with this.

"Jane Clementine Rizzoli you better get your grumpy butt back to sleep and call me back when you're in a better mood. You have a meeting with Dr. Isles at five this evening. Oh and never speak to your mother in that way again."

Jane heard the beep indicating that the phone call was over. She angrily threw her phone down on her bed and quickly started looking for her laptop. She wanted to know who this Dr. Isles woman was so she could at least make a good first impression on her. When Jane entered 'Dr. Isles Boston Massachusetts' into her search engine she was immediately in shock. The brunette was expecting some old woman, but what she saw was definitely not that. Maura Isles was not some ordinary, boring doctor.

Jane clicked on the Wikipedia link and read about her (hopefully) future employer, Maura Isles. She immediately felt intimidation seep to the surface. She was 30 years old with two children. She was very accomplished in her work and not to mention gorgeous as could be. Jane sighed and slammed her laptop closed.

 _This woman would never even look at someone like me, let alone hire me,_ Jane thought.

* * *

 **Hey. Want to do something tonight? –Frost**

 **Can't, man. Ma's making me go on some dumb job interview tonight. –Jane**

 **Damn, Rizz. You're growing up. –Frost**

 **Don't make me hit you, Barold. –Jane**

 **Point taken. –Frost**

 **I gotta go get ready. I'll text you when I get home. –Jane**

* * *

Maura Isles was never one to ask for help. From a very young age she was deemed very independent and most often she was left alone to fend for herself. The honey blonde never thought that she would ever need to rely on anyone else to help her care for her children, until her ex-husband died. Sure, they weren't married anymore, but he was still a huge help. Maura figured it was her independence that would make this conversation so difficult.

"Leland, Rose, please come downstairs. I have something that I would like to discuss with you." Maura yelled up the stairs as she took a seat on the couch and crossed her hands in her lap.

"What do you need, Mama?" Leland asked as he and Rose descended the stairs and took a seat next to their nervous mother.

"I just wanted to discuss something with the two of you. I have decided to hire somebody to come live with us to help take care of you. She won't take the place of your father at all. I just want you two to have someone that's always here with you while I'm at work or anything else. I want you to have someone constant that is always here. How does that sound?" Maura smiled at her children and pulled Rose into her lap.

Rose smiled and looked up at Maura with hope glimmering in her eyes, "Is daddy coming home?"

"No, Rosie, daddy isn't coming home, remember? Your father got into an accident on his way home from France and well, Rose, he's not going to be coming home." Maura sighed and pressed a kiss to the little girl's forehead.

"Yeah, sissy, daddy isn't coming home. It's just the three of us now." Leland looked at his little sister sympathetically and tried to fake a smile for Rose and his mother.

"Well, my loves, starting in a few days there will be four of us. Remember how I started to say someone will be coming to live with us?" Maura looked between her children.

They both nodded and look to their mother for further explanation.

"Her name is Jane Rizzoli. She is going to come live with us and watch you two while I work, have meetings, and other engagements. She will also come on family trips and weekend trips with us. She is going to be sort of like your second mom. She will do everything with us, just like your father used to. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Mama, we understand." Leland replied and directed his attention to Rose. "Do you want to go back upstairs and color with me?"

The small blonde nodded her head and followed Leland up the stairs, struggling to keep up with him.

 _Well, it could have gone worse,_ Maura thought to herself.

* * *

A few hours later, Jane slowly approached Maura Isles' home and was immediately intimidated. She questioned whether she should just leave, but instead she knocked on the door and took a quick step back.

Maura swung the heavy door open and said, "You look nice." She noticed Jane's embarrassed expression and changed the subject rather quickly. Please do come in." Maura stepped out of the way so the brunette could enter her home.

Jane entered the large house and was shocked at the tidiness and clearly expensive decorations. She had never seen a home this beautiful, even in her Ma's fancy magazines.

"Would you like to have a seat in the kitchen with me?" Maura asked gently and gestured towards the kitchen, pulling Jane out of her trance.

Jane nodded and followed the woman's lead and entered the, also very beautiful, room behind her.

As Maura placed two glasses of water on the counter for Jane and herself the younger woman spoke, "You have a beautiful home, Dr. Isles. It is very impressive. You're lucky to live here."

"Oh goodness, please call me Maura. Thank you, though. That is very kind." She smiled and took a sip of her water. "Please, Jane, tell me about yourself."

"Well, Maura," Jane smiled at the name coming off of her lips. "I'm 19 years old, but you probably already knew that from my Ma. I graduated high school last month. I want to be a cop, well a homicide detective to be specific, but that'll probably never happen. I really want to go to Boston University but I'm sure a community college will do. Um, I have two younger brothers, Frankie and Tommy. I pretty much raised them while my Ma was working to pick up the slack for my Pa leaving us. But anyway, they're a pain in the ass if you ask me, being raised in this house I'm sure your kids will be angels though. Uh, I guess that's about it. Nothing really special here."

"Language, Jane. Please don't sell yourself short. I'm sure that you are in fact something special. Why did you say that you will never become a homicide detective?" Maura smiled and patted the young woman's hand.

"I guess because I'm just some blue collar Italian American. I'm not very smart when it comes to school so I'll probably never even get into the academy. So, uh, tell me about you and the kids?" Jane asked nervously. She hated talking about herself. It always made her uncomfortable to show her weaknesses to anyone else, but especially women like Dr. Isles.

"Jane, please don't say that. You should not let that stop you from reaching your dreams. But, the children are out with Ian's mother right now. Ian is…well Ian was the children's father. He passed away about a month ago on a plane trip home from France." Maura noticed the sadness in Jane's eyes and added, "Ian and I have been divorced for almost four years now. I finally gathered the courage to leave him while I was pregnant with Rose. He was a real ass, as you so eloquently put it. He was very abusive towards me. If you would have asked him I was nothing special, as you said."

Jane's eyes filled with tears. She couldn't explain why she was feeling this way, but if this Ian douche bag was still alive she would surely kill him for hurting Maura. "He sounds like a piece of work, Maura. I'm so sorry that he treated you like that. Trust me, you deserve much better." Jane gave the older woman a sympathetic smile.

"So, now onto the children. Leland is five years old. He was named after Leland Clark. He invented the first device to rapidly determine the amount of glucose in the blood. His idea made it possible for millions of diabetics around the world to monitor their blood-sugar levels. Leland Clark is best known as the inventor of the first device used for measuring oxygen levels in blood, water, and other liquids. Leland is my little soccer player. I'd much rather him just focus on his school work, but it helps keep his mind off of his father. He's really not your typical five year old boy. He hates to be dirty and anything to do with bugs is a no go. He is definitely too smart for his own good. Let's see, Rose is my three year old. She was named after Rosaline Franklin. She was an English chemist who made critical contributions to the understanding of the fine molecular structures of DNA, RNA, viruses, coal, and graphite. Rosie is my little mini me. Seriously, imagine me a few feet shorter and there you go. Like I told your mother I'll need you to actually live here with us in case I get pulled away to the hospital or some other emergency on short notice." Maura smiled at the brunette and hoped she wasn't being overloaded with too much information.

"Wow, uh, that was a lot of information all at once. Hopefully there won't be a quiz at the end of this." Both women shared and smile and Jane continued. "The children sound absolutely wonderful and I would be so honored to live here, Maura. Plus, it'll give me a chance to get away from Ma and my brothers." Maura laughed at Jane's comment. She was enticed by the young Italian's quirky attitude and jokes.

"I'd like for you to meet them tomorrow, if that is okay? I can make us a good dinner and I can show you their nighttime routine and things around the house." Maura asked and hoped the brunette would accept.

"That sounds great, Maura. I honestly can't wait to meet Leland and Rosie." Jane stood from the bar stool and laughed as Maura stood up as well and stuck her hand out for Jane to shake.

Jane shook her head and laughed slightly while she took the older woman's hand in her own.

"I'm sorry, Jane. Did I miss something funny?" The honey blonde asked she was clearly confused and embarrassed about making a fool of herself in front of Jane.

"Oh, no, you didn't. I'm not just used to shaking hands. In my family, we accept hugs and only hugs." Jane smiled at the woman, hoping to ease her mind.

Maura smiled, once again, at Jane's quirkiness and pulled the young Italian into a hug and squeezed her tightly. The hug only lasted a few moments before Maura stepped back and led the way to the front door.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Maura." Jane smiled and stepped onto the porch.

"Goodnight, Jane." Maura responded while she closed the door. She had no idea why her heart was pounding so badly, but she kind of enjoyed it.

* * *

 **Oh my god. –Jane**

 **What, Rizz? –Frost**

 **She's so amazing. –Jane**

 **Who? Are you going crazy? –Frost**

 **My new boss. She's so beautiful, smart, and elegant. –Jane**

 **Oooo, Rizz has a crush. –Frost**

 **Fuck off, Frost. –Jane**

 **I'm kidding. We'll talk about it tomorrow. I gotta go. –Frost**

 **I have to meet the kids tomorrow, but I'll text you after. –Jane**

 _Dear fucking god, what have a gotten myself into?_ Jane thought to herself and crawled into bed to sleep. She had a long day ahead of her tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author: recklessanatomy**

 **Title: The Nanny**

 **Pairing: Maura/Jane**

 **Rating: M**

 **Summary: After the death of her ex-husband, Maura Isles has custody of her two young children. She quickly realizes she needs extra help while raising them and hires a young Italian, Jane Rizzoli, as their live-in nanny.**

 **Disclaimer: The characters in this story belong to the creators of Rizzoli and Isles. No infringement intended.**

 **A/N: It has come to my attention that my story had the same title as another amazing story, so I decided to change it back to my original title. Anyway, thank you to everyone who has sent me such positive feedback. I appreciate you all so much. After this I probably won't be posting much of an author's note on my updates so feel free to contact me with questions. My twitter is dorkthea.**

* * *

For the second day in a row, Jane knocked on the door to Maura's mansion. But, instead of Maura opening the door as she had expected, she was greeted by a small blonde boy. He didn't look much like Maura at all. Jane concluded that his blonde hair and blue eyes must have come from his late father.

"Hey there, you must be Leland. I'm Jane." She smiled and greeted him with a silly smile that he matched equally. Jane noticed Maura approaching them and quickly straightened back up.

"And you must be Rose." Jane smiled and squeezed the girl's chubby cheek. "You look beautiful and just like your mother. There's no mistaking that you're her daughter, cutie."

Maura giggled slightly and looked down at her daughter, "She is pretty cute, isn't she? She's my little mini me."

"Pretty full of ourselves, are we?" Jane laughed and was met by a confused expression on her boss' face. "It's a joke. I promise."

"Well okay then. Please, come in. I set the table for dinner. I hope you like it since I did not ask what you wanted to eat." Maura gestured for Jane to enter the house as she moved towards the kitchen.

Jane entered the kitchen behind the trio and was, once again, in shock. "Wow, Maura, this is pretty fancy. You didn't have to go through so much trouble. Trust me, I don't think I could dislike anything that looks this delicious. I would have been just as happy with a pizza or hamburger though." Jane said quietly and nervously laughed at her own joke.

Maura giggled and set Rose down in her chair and helped Leland put his napkin in his lap. "It was really no trouble at all. I love to cook. It is one of my favorite hobbies. Oh and we don't normally have junk food in the house unless it is a special occasion so don't get your hopes up for pizza and hamburgers often."

The new family exchanged light conversation during their meal and quietly cleaned up after themselves. Maura then excused them all to the family room so they could chat and get to know each other better. They would soon be living in the same home after all.

Maura seated herself on the couch while Jane and the children decided to sit on the floor and play. Maura wanted to be able to observe Jane interacting with the children so she could be one-hundred percent sure that she was the right fit for their family.

"What's your favorite game?" Jane asked Leland while she playfully pulled Rose into her lap.

"Hm, Rosie and I really like this one game called Candy Land, but we don't have it here. We used to play it with our dad all the time when he was home. He isn't here anymore, though, so I don't think we'll be able to play it again." Leland forced a small smile.

"I'm sorry about your dad, buddy, but guess what? I have Candy Land at my house. I used to play it with my Ma and my little brothers all the time. I'm sure they wouldn't even notice if I brought it with me when I move in since they're older and don't play it anymore. How does that sound?" Jane tried to cheer both of the children up.

"Really?" Leland asked excitedly. He was so happy to have someone around that would play with him like his father did. It's not that his mother didn't spend time with them, but it wasn't the same. "That would be so cool! Thank you so much, Janie!"

"Of course, Little Man." Jane smiled happily at the little boy and kissed the top of Rose's head. She was sad at the mention of her father. The little blonde still wasn't able to grasp the concept of her father never coming home.

"You're really good with them." Maura smiled as she admired Jane playing with her children and comforting them about their father.

"Oh, uh, yeah I guess. I had a lot of practice with Frankie and Tommy." Jane said and smiled as she looked back to the older woman.

"Mama, mama, is Janie going to come live with us now?" Rose asked excitedly, interrupting the two women.

"Well, that is up to Jane, Rose. And please do not interrupt us again." Maura looked to the brunette and impatiently waited for her response.

"I'd love to come live with you guys." Jane smiled and patted Leland on his head while she hugged Rose who was clinging to her body.

After exchanging smiles and excited squeals Maura instructed Leland to take his younger sister upstairs to get ready for bed. It was such a big relief to Maura that he had become such a big help with Rose recently.

"They're really great." Jane stated as she watched the children climb up the stairs. She admired the way that Leland comforted and looked after his sister.

"They love you already, Jane. I've never see them take to someone so quickly. Not even their father. Even when he was around for them he was more of a stranger." Maura said as she admired the young Italian for the second time that day.

The two women were interrupted once again when Leland called down the stairs and said that he and his sister were ready for bed.

Maura motioned for the stairs, "If you'd like to come with me I can show you their bedtime routine since I work late a lot of the time."

Jane quickly agreed and followed the honey blonde up the stairs. She was so happy to be able to join this family. Even if it was just for a job, she felt like she was home.

"Leland, go pick out a book while we tuck Rose in, please." Maura told the small boy and picked up Rose to tuck her into bed. She looked to the young Italian who was acting shy. "Now we sing.

"Oh, no, I really don't sing. I'll listen though so I know it for next time." Jane replied nervously.

"I'll never judge you, Jane. Join in if you know it." Maura pointed her attention to the little girl and began to sing.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine

You make me happy when skies are grey

You never know, dear, how much I love you

Please don't take my sunshine away

The other night, dear, as I lay sleeping

I dreamt I held you in my arms

When I awoke, dear, I was mistaken

So I hung my head, and I cried

You are my sunshine, my only sunshine

You make me happy when skies are grey

You never know, dear, how much I love you

Please don't take my sunshine away

I'll always love you and make you happy

If you will only say the same

But if you leave me to love another,

You'll regret it all one day

You are my sunshine, my only sunshine

You make me happy when skies are grey

You never know, dear, how much I love you

Please don't take my sunshine away"

"I love you, pretty girl." Maura leaned down and kissed Rose's forehead. She looked up from her daughter and notices Jane smiling at her. She loved that quirky little smirk the Italian had so often. Maura could definitely get used to having her around.

"I love you too, Mama." Rose replied sleepily as she was falling out of consciousness.

"Goodnight, Rose." Maura pulled up her daughter's covers and headed for the door, Jane following closely behind her.

As the pair arrived out of Rose's room Jane said, "That was amazing. You have a beautiful voice."

"I was hoping you would join me. You must have a beautiful voice as well. It is very deep, but it's very feminine at the same time." Maura smiled and stared at Jane. The young woman was becoming more and more interesting to Maura as the night went on.

Jane looked into Maura's eyes "Thanks, I guess I'll have to next time. I wouldn't want to disappoint the great Dr. Isles."

Maura rolled her eyes playfully opened Leland's door while gesturing for Jane to sit next to her at the foot of his bed. Leland handed Maura his favorite story book, Curious George, and Jane watched intently as Maura read it to him.

"Goodnight, Lee. I love you." Maura almost sang as she and Jane headed towards his door.

"I love you, Mama. Goodnight, Janie." Leland replied sleepily and turned over to sleep.

"Goodnight, Little Man. I'll see you tomorrow." Jane said back to the blonde boy as she followed the honey blonde out of his room.

"Would you like a tour of the rest of the house?" Maura asked hopefully. Even though she would be back the next day, for some reason, she found herself not wanting to let the brunette leave just yet.

"Of course." Jane answered, while never breaking eye contact with the older woman. Jane couldn't help but feel captivated by the older woman's stare.

Maura showed her around the rest of the huge house and finally said, "This is your room," while gesturing for Jane to follow her inside.

"Oh my gosh. Maura, seriously, this is crazy big. This is not necessary." Jane gasped. She was truly in shock over the size of the bedroom. The room she had back at her Ma's was at least a quarter of the size of this one.

"Nonsense, Jane. This is your room. You live here now and I will make sure that you have everything that you need." Maura smiled and rubbed Jane's arm. She wanted nothing more than to make her new guest feel welcome and like this was her home too.

Jane removed her attention from the blonde and noticed a door. "Where does this go?"

"This door leads to my bedroom." Maura walked over to the door and opened it.

"Oh, Maura, I won't be needing that. You should really put a lock on it or something. I wouldn't want to get confused and open it in the middle of the night or something." Jane said awkwardly.

"I do not think that that will be necessary, Jane. You are welcome in my room anytime." Maura smiled and tried to calm the brunette's nerves. She didn't understand why the Italian was so rattled by the door.

"Well, I should get going so I can pack and say goodbye to Ma and my brothers. They're going to be pretty bummed." Jane said and headed downstairs. She hoped she didn't upset her new boss by leaving so abruptly, but she felt herself needing some time to think.

"That is a good idea. You will be moving in tomorrow, correct?" Once again, Maura opened the door and ushered Jane outside.

"That sounds great, Maura." Jane replied and stepped out onto the porch. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"I look forward to it, Jane. I hope that you have a good night." Maura closed the door and headed up to her room. She found herself to be exhausted after that nights activities.

* * *

 **How'd it go, Rizz? –Frost**

 **It was actually awesome. The kids are cute, but their mom is cuter. Lol.-Jane**

 **When do you move it? ;) –Frost**

 **Tomorrow, actually. Wanna help? You can meet Dr. Isles. –Jane**

 **Sure thing, Rizz. What time? –Frost**

 **How about noon? Come over and you can ride with us. –Jane**

 **Sounds good. See you tomorrow. –Frost**


End file.
